The Empty Side
by Drive all night
Summary: Just a very short little one-shot on how I wished the Shakespeare in the Dark scene played out.
Kim groaned as her alarm blared incessantly. She reached out her hand to silence it, not quite ready to be awake yet. As she rolled over she realised she had done it again. Sometime during the night she had ended up on the other side of the bed. Actually she had ended up on his side of the bed. The empty side.

Instead of getting up she stayed there for a little while. Tomorrow she would stop torturing herself she promised. Yet that was what she said last time. That's what she told herself yesterday.

Eventually showered and dressed she glanced at the clock. She had time for breakfast and pulled open the fridge. Yoghurt and toast it was, and coffee she was going to need coffee. As she closed the door the tickets jumped out at her. Those damn tickets. They were mocking her. Two tickets to Shakespeare in the Dark she had bought when she actually had someone to go with. He had rolled his eyes when she asked him to go but he often did that. That didn't mean anything though because he always went with her and never complained and they always had a good time.

Roman heard someone come into the locker room. He hung up his suit bag quickly and grabbed his jacket out. Shrugging into the heavy leather jacket as he exited the room. Ruzek looked at him as he passed it was not a very pleasant way to start the day he must admit.

He stopped just outside in the hallway and heard Ruzek slam his locker door. Retracing his steps he almost ran smack into him in the doorway.

"Look Ruzek." Sean started. He was surprised that Ruzek actually stopped. "Burgess told me about that theatre thing you had going on tonight. She's thinking of going alone." He didn't know why he was telling him this. "Perhaps you should get your head out of your arse and do something about that."

"You, Roman are the last person I will take relationship advice from." He snapped as he pushed past him. Roman sighed. At least he tried.

Kim sighed as she took one last look in the mirror. She thought her days of going to things like this were over. Despite that she liked what she saw. Her dress was new and though she had never worn yellow much before it suited her.

The last time he had felt this nervous he was standing in the locker room stumbling through probably the most unromantic thing he had ever done. Unromantic in it's execution not in the feelings behind it.

Adam watched as cab after cab pulled up. He rocked on his heels, his hands shoved deep in his pockets to stop them shaking. He felt like this was all or nothing.

As the cab slid into the curb, Kim leant across and paid the driver. "Have a good night Miss." He nodded as she took a deep breath and stepped out into the cold night air. Flicking her hair in a desperate attempt to appear confident she took a few steps towards the theatre steps but suddenly stopped.

"Adam." She stuttered. He was the last person on earth she expected to see. Her eyes took in his appearance. His black suit pants, white shirt and mid length tailored coat. He had always taken her breath away especially when he dressed up.

"I know how much you were looking forward to this show." He stood just a few feet from her. "You shouldn't have to go alone."

"I didn't think you'd remember."

"It was in my phone." He let out the breath he had been holding. At least she hadn't told him to leave…yet. "Someone kicked me into gear." He wasn't yet ready to admit that it was Roman but he didn't want her to think it was all his idea either, that was bound to come out and he feared they would be back to square one. "I needed it."

Kim's heart was thudding in her chest. How did he do it? How did he have such a magnetic hold on her? The loneliness she felt that morning when she woke up on his side of the bed flashed into her mind and she shook her head slightly.

Adam held out his arm and when she slipped her arm around his it felt like home. "You look beautiful." He whispered. "As always."

They walked up the stairs together, still holding themselves slightly apart but at least it was a start. Adam knew there was such a long road ahead of them but he was ready for the fight.

Roman stepped out of the shadow of the box office as they passed. He did feel a little crush of disappointment, he didn't want too. But however he had tried to deny it his partner, Kim was in love with someone else.


End file.
